eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 13 - Catelyn III
Catelyn III ist das dreizehnte Kapitel von Die Königin der Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Catelyn Tully. Zusammenfassung Catelyn Tully beobachtet das Treiben auf dem armseligen Hochzeitsfest seines Bruder Edmure Tully mit Roslin Frey. Nach dem Betten verraten und ermorden Lord Walder Frey und Lord Roose Bolton Robb Stark und seine Gefolgsmänner, und auch Catelyn Tully wird getötet, nachdem sie Glöckchen die Kehle aufgeschlitzt hat. Synopsis Catelyn beobachtet das Hochzeitsfest Catelyn Tully befindet sich auf dem Ehrenpodest auf dem Hochzeitsfest ihres Bruders Lord Edmure Tully mit Roslin Frey und beobachtet Glöckchen, wie er Späße zur Musik treibt, die ihrer Meinung nach zu laut ist. Draußen regnet es weiterhin, aber hier drinnen ist es brüllend heiß durch zahlreiche Fackeln und das Kaminfeuer. Die Gäste sitzen so eng, dass sie kaum den Becher heben können. Sie selbst sitzt zwischen Ser Ryman Frey und Lord Roose Bolton. Ser Ryman betrinkt sich hemmungslos, und Lord Roose stochert nur in seinem Essen herum und isst wenig. Das Festmahl ist armselig, aber Robb Stark beklagt sich nicht, während Edmure Tully und Roslin Frey miteinander beschäftigt sind. Catelyn findet, dass Roslins Lächeln etwas Gezwungenes an sich hat, aber sie erinnert sich an ihre Hochzeit mit Eddard Stark und denkt, dass Roslin einfach nur aufgeregt ist, auch wegen des Bettens. Robb sitzt zwischen Alyx Frey und der Schönen Walda. Der Wein fließt in Mengen. Robb hatte seine Pflicht erfüllt und mit jeder der Frey-Töchter getanzt, mit Roslin, Amerei Frey, der Fetten Walda, den Zwillingen Sarra Frey und Serra Frey, mit Lord Walders achter Gemahlin Sonnenschein Erenfurt und sogar mit der erst sechs Jahre alten Shirei Frey. Catelyn versucht vergeblich, Konversation mit Ser Ryman zu betreiben, der sie unfreundlich abblitzen lässt. Getränke fließen in rauen Mengen. Der Großjon trinkt mit Merrett Frey, und Ser Walen Frey ist bereit bewusstlos, weil er versucht hat, mit den beiden mitzuhalten. Der Kleinjon, Robin Flint, Patrek Mallister und Derya Mormont trinken nichts, da sie an diesem Abend als Robbs Wachen eingeteilt sind. Ihre Schwergurte hängen an der Wand, was Catelyn beruhigt. Die Fette Walda erzählt Ser Wendel Manderly, wie sie Lady Bolton geworden ist: alle hatten angenommen, dass Lord Bolton die Schöne Walda erwählen würde, doch Lord Walder hatte versprochen, das Gewicht der Braut in Silber als Mitgift auszuzahlen, und da habe er sie erwählt. Lord Bolton interessiert das Geschwätz nicht, er stochert weiter in seinem Essen herum. Er hatte bei der Eröffnung einen Trinkspruch erhoben und dabei die beiden Walder erwähnt, den Großen und den Kleinen, die bei Ramsay Schnee auf Grauenstein sind, und Catelyn hatte vermutet, dass es eine indirekte Drohung für Lord Walder sein sollte. Catelyn fragt sich, ob es je eine freudlosere Hochzeit gegeben habe, aber dann fällt ihr Sansa ein, deren Hochzeit mit Tyrion Lennister bestimmt nicht besser gewesen sein kann. Sie denkt, dass sie morgen um diese Zeit schon wieder andere Sorgen haben wird, wenn es gegen die Eisenmänner und Maidengraben gehen wird. Catelyn sieht, wie sich zwei Hunde um ein Stück Fleisch zanken, und sie wünscht sich Grauwind herbei, der nicht bei ihnen ist, weil Lord Walder Frey es verboten hat. Als Robb versicherte, dass Grauwind niemandem etwas antue, solange er anwesend sei, erinnert ihn Lord Walder an Petyr Freys Sturz vor den Toren der Burg am Tag zuvor. Robb war zornig geworden, hatte aber in aller Höflichkeit beigegeben. Nun wurde Petyr vom Großjon unter den Tisch getrunken und Catelyn fragt sich, was sich der Junge wohl dabei gedacht hat, mit dem Großjon zu trinken. Der Großjon indes erhebt sich und stimmt Der Bär und die Jungfrau hehr an, während die Musiker Blumen des Frühjahrs spielen, was überhaupt nicht zueinander passt. Lord Roose entschuldigt sich und verlässt die Halle. In der zweiten Burg findet ein zweites Hochzeitsfest für die niederen Adeligen und Ritter statt, zu dem Lord Walder seine unehelichen Kinder verbannt hat, weshalb die Nordmänner es das "Bastardfest" nennen, und draußen vor der Burg wurde ein drittes Fest in den Lagern gefeiert, zu dem die Freys viel Wein und Met spendiert hatten. Robb setzt sich neben Catelyn und sagt, dass sie es bald hinter sich gebracht hätten. Robb fragt Ser Ryman Frey nach Olyvar Frey, denn er hatte gehofft, ihn wieder als seinen Knappen einstellen zu können, doch Ryman stammelt, dass er wegen der "Pflicht" nicht sa sein könne. Inzwischen spielen die Musiker Eiserne Lanzen, während der Großjon Der lustige Bursche singt. Catelyn erkundigt sich bei Ryman nach einem seiner Vetter, der ein ausgezeichneter Sänger sein soll, und Ryman nennt Alesander Frey, Symond Freys Sohn und ein Bruder von Alyx Frey. Als Catelyn fragt, ob er heute auch ein Lied spiele, entschuldigt Ryman sich und stürzt hinaus. Catelyn beobachtet das Treiben der Gäste: Edmure küsst Roslin gerade, Ser Marq Peiper und Ser Danwell Frey spielen ein Trinkspiel, der Lahme Lothar Frey unterhält sich mit Ser Hosteen Frey, und Glöckchen sitzt auf dem Boden und ist mit seinen Wein befleckten Händen beschäftigt. Ein Lammbraten wird hereingebracht, während Robb mit Derya Mormont tanzt. Catelyn fragt sich, ob Lady Maegen Mormont bereits die Eng erreicht hat. Die Lady hat all ihre Töchter mitgenommen, aber Derya wollte unbedingt bei Robb bleiben, und Catelyn fällt wieder einmal auf, dass Robb die Gabe besitzt, sich die Treue anderer Menschen zu sichern. Auch Olyvar wollte unbedingt bei ihm bleiben, sogar nach der Heirat mit Jeyne Westerling. Das Betten beginnt Lord Walder beginnt, kaum hörbar in die Hände zu klatschen, und Ser Aenys Frey, Ser Hosteen, Lothar, Ser Marq Peiper, Ser Danwell und Ser Raymund Frey stimmen in den Rhythmus ein und schagen mit ihren Bechern auf ihre Tische. Bald schon klopft der halbe Saal mit, und die Musik erstummt. Lord Walder verkündet, dass das Betten beginnen möge. Catelyn denkt an ihr eigenes Betten, wie Jory Cassel ihr das Kleid vom Leib gerrissen hatte, Desmond Grell einen unanständigen Witz nach dem anderen gerissen und Lord Willerich Staublin Eddard Komplimente wegen Catelyns Brüste gemacht hatte. Als Robb Lord Walder zustimmt, dass die Zeremonie des Bettens beginnen könne, bricht ein Jubel aus. Sogar Alyx Frey lässt sich zu einem unziemlichen Spruch hinreißen. Schließlich steigt Patrek Mallister auf einen Tisch und lobt Edmures Geschlechtsteil, während die Fette Walda noch einen draufsetzt. Die Gäste umzingeln das Podest und greifen nach dem Brautpaar, doch der Großjon schnappt sich Roslin und trägt sie auf den Schultern hinaus. Catelyn beobachtet, wie Roslin kreidebleich wird und zu schluchzen anfängt und sich am Großjon festklammert. Catelyn entscheidet sich, nicht am Betten teilzunehmen, und Robb bleibt ebenfalls zurück. Kurz fragt sie sich, ob Lord Walder das als Beleidigung auffassen könnte, da fällt ihr auf, dass auch andere zurückgeblieben sind: Petyr Frey und Ser Walen Frey scheinen auf dem Tisch eingeschlafen zu sein, Merrett Frey schenkt sich nach und Glöckchen stibitzt Essen von den Tellern. Lord Walder ist viel zu alt, um sich zu erheben. Derya tritt von hinten an Edwyn Frey heran und flüstert ihm etwas ins Ohr, doch er reagiert ungewöhnlich heftig und sagt ihr, er habe fürs erste genug getanzt. Catelyn hat plötzlich ein ungutes Gefühl, doch sie versucht, sich zu beruhigen. Ser Wendel Manderly fragt sie, ob etwas nicht stimme. Ceatelyn antwortet ihm nicht, sondern geht auf Edwyn Frey zu, als die Musikanten beginnen, Der Regen von Castamaer zu spielen, ein ausgewiesenes Lennister-Lied. Als sie Edwyn erreicht hat, greift sie nach seinen Arm und spürt, dass er ein Kettenhemd unter dem Gewand trägt. Plötzlich macht alles Sinn, warum Olyvar, Perwyn und Alesander nicht anwesend sind, und warum Roslin so heftig weinen musste. Sie schlägt Edwyn ins Gesicht, doch er schubst sie nur beiseite und geht weiter. Das Massaker beginnt Robb will aufstehen und einschreiten, um Edwyn zur Rede zu stellen, doch plötzlich steckt ihm ein Armbrustbolzen in der Schulter und ein zweiter im Bein, und er fällt hin. Auf der Empore habend die Musiker plötzlich Armbrüste statt Instrumente in den Händen. Catelyn will zu Robb rennen, doch etwas trifft sie am Rücken und sie stürzt. Der Kleinjon wirft einen Tisch über Robb, um ihn zu schützen, in den sogleich drei weitere Bolzen einschlagen. Robin Flint wird von mehreren Freys niedergestochen. Ser Wendel erhebt sich mit seiner Lammkeule, wird jedoch von einem Bolzen im Mund getroffen, der hinten aus seinem Hals wieder heraustritt, und stürzt vornüber auf den Tisch. Der Kleinjon greift Ser Raymund mit einem Hammelbein an, doch als er versucht, seinen Schwertgurt zu erreichen, trifft auch ihn ein Bolzen und zwingt ihn in die Knie. Lucas Schwarzhain wird von Ser Hosteen getötet. Der Schwarze Walder tötet einen der Vankes mit einem Schwerthieb während dieser gerade mit Ser Harys Heckenfeld kämpft. Donnel Locke, Owen Norrey und einige andere werden ebenfalls von Armbrustbolzen getroffen. Ser Benfrey Frey greift Dacey Mormonts Arm, diese schmettert ihm aber eine Weinflasche ins Gesicht und rennt auf eine der Türen zu, wird dort aber von Ser Ryman gestellt, der mit einigen Frey-Soldaten mit schweren Streitäxten den Raum betritt und ihr seine Axt in den Bauch rammt. Nordmänner strömen durch die andere Tür hinein, und Catelyn hofft einen Augenblick lang, doch dann köpft einer von ihnen den Kleinjon mit zwei Axthieben. Lord Walder schaut von seinem Thron aus geifernd zu. Catelyn erblickt einen Dolch vor seinem Eichenstuhl auf dem Boden und versucht, ihn zu erreichen. Dann sieht sie, wie Robb den Tisch beiseitestößt und versucht, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Drei Bolzen stecken in seinem Körper, und Lord Walder hebt den Arm, sodass die Musik erstummt. Aus der Ferne hört Catelyn Grauwind heulen, während sich Lord Walder über Robb lustig macht. Catelyn packt Glöckchen an seinem grauen Haarzopf, zerrt ihn aus seinem Versteck und schreit Lord Walder an, dass es nun genug sei, und er Verrat mit Verrat vergolten habe. Sie drückt Glöckchen den Dolch an den Hals und erinnert sich an das Attentat auf Bran in dessen Krankenzimmer. Sie fleht Lord Walder an, Robb gehen zu lassen, und sie verspricht bei den Alten und Neuen Göttern, sich nicht an ihm zu rächen. Sie sagt, sie werde Glöckchen töten, falls Robb nicht gehen dürfe, und sie bietet sich und Edmure als Geisel an. Lord Walder fragt sie, warum er Robb gestatten sollte, zu gehen, und sie droht damit, Glöckchen umzubringen. Ser Ryman und der Schwarze Walder umkreisen sie, aber sie fürchtet nur um Robb. Lord Walder lacht sie aus und sagt, sein Enkel sei ohnehin zu nichts nütze. Ein Mann in einer dunklen Rüstung mit einem blassrosafarbenen Umhang geht hinüber zu Robb, sagt ihm, Jaime Lennister würde ihn grüßen und stößt sein Schwert in Robbs Brust. Catelyn hält ihr Wort und schneidet Aegon die Kehle bis zum Knochen auf. Catelyn verliert den Verstand und beginnt, unkontrolliert mit ihren Nägel in ihrem Gesicht zu kratzen mit dem Gedanken, dass nun all ihre Kinder tot oder verloren sind. Irgendjemand befiehlt, dem ein Ende zu setzen, und eine weitere Person schneidet auch Catelyn die Kehle auf. Spoiler zeigen Raymund Frey‚ siehe: Die Königin der Drachen - Epilog|VI-Epilog (Merrett Frey)]]- Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Catelyn Tully Kategorie:Kapitel, die in den Zwillingen spielen Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 13